


The Oldest Trade

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Hercules (1997), Hercules: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothels, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Herc learns from his new friend the oldest trade in the world and he loves it





	The Oldest Trade

**Author's Note:**

> another kick off for the new year

The legend of Hercules, the son of Zeus and Hera, the strongest Demigod. That is who many great greek heroes aspire to be like, who they look up to and want to be. This is the story of how Hercules became the greatest hero in all of-

“Excuse me!” A voice called out stopping the sudden introduction. “Will you listen to him?” Appearing on a vase were five figures, five incredible handsome males all dressed in shot pure white togas that hid absolutely nothing about their bodies. “He is making this story sound like some Greek Hero story.” One of the males the shorter one said shaking his head. 

“Yeah, we all know this ain’t that kind of story.” Giggled a second one who was lying upon a couch on his side. “Chill out dude, we all know what this is really about.”

The tallest of them smiled. “We’ll take it from here darling.” He said with a smile and a wink towards the author who couldn’t help but laugh.

“Alright boys, show em what you got.” The five smirked as they shared a brief high-five.

The tallest one cleared his throat. “We are the cherubs, men of desire and watchers of those in the ways of lust.”

The one on the couch pulled out a fan, waving it over his face to keep himself cool. “You mean ones like Hercules~”

The shortest one laughed loudly. “Darling you mean Slutcules!” he shook his head. “Haha! That boy knew how to please a man and have them coming back for more!” 

The tallest shook his head. “The story begins with young Hercules Discovering the world of pleasure thanks to his friend, he soon finds a job to take up along with his Hero Training” He smiled. 

Hercules sighed as he looked over the now plowed fields, once again another chore knocked off the list of chore he had while his Ma and Pa were off tending to things at the market in town, selling the products that they had grown, and with the help of Hercules, they had managed to grow more and more each year since he had been born.

“Another day,” Hercules said to himself wiping the sweat from his brow. “Another load of crops for Pa to sell, I swear this gets easier and easier each time I do it.” 

“HEY! Look out below” came a voice from above the farm before something crashed into the Hay that Herc had just stacked.

“I just stacked that!” Hercules groaned slapping a hand over his eyes and dragging it down his face, “By the gods what could have done this.” he said moving over towards the now ruined stack of hay. “Hey! Anyone alive in there?” he called poking around the hay with a stick. “Hello?”

Out of the hay popped a messy head of hair on a boyish cute face, “whoa sorry about that, Names Icarus” the smaller teen said standing and showing that he had wings attached to his arms.

Hercules jumped back blinking in surprise. “H-Hercules.” He said as he slowly moved closer. “So...why do you have wings and why did you just ruin my haystack,” he asked gesturing to all the hay scattered about around them.

“I was trying out my dads latest invention but He forgot to include how to land,” Icarus said as he scratched the back of his head.

“You dad made those wings?” Hercules asked in awe as he looked at the wings. “That’s amazing!” he said moving to run his hand along the feathers.

“Yeah I only know one thing cooler than them,” Icarus said with a bright smile at the taller teen.

“Really? I would imagine that flying would be cool.” Hercules said. “But, what could be cooler?”

“I could show you if you want it is on the other side of Town,” Icarus said beaming with pride as he showed off for his new friend.

Hercules rubbed his chin. “Well, I am done with my work.” He said before nodding. “Alright, let’s go.”

Icarus smiled and led Herc to the whorehouse on the other side of town a bright smile on his face the whole time.

“So where is it we are going?” Hercules asked as he followed after Icarus. “I mean i don't normally go this far out into town.”

“The Whorehouse” Icarus said as he pointed to a nice size building.

Hercules tilted his head to the side. “The Whorehouse?” He asked looking at the building. “I’m confused, what’s a whorehouse?”

“Come on it is easier to show you,” Icarus said pulling Herc into the building. Inside were naked males of all shapes and sizes talking and relaxing around each other.

Hercules’s tan cheeks burned bright red, “I-Icarus why are they naked?” He asked trying to not look at some of the men who were freely scratching at their balls and cocks. 

“It is a rule to be naked in here,” Icarus said shedding his toga to show his dark tan skin, dusky nipples and soft 5-inch cock hanging over hairless balls.

“W-well if it’s a rule,” Hercules said grabbing at the button that held his toga in place. The white toga fell away showing off Hercules’s bronze colored skin not a single tan line anywhere on his body, his lean sinewy body. Dusty bronze colored nipples and a surprisingly soft 8-inch cock hanging on his own nearly hairless balls.

“That's the spirit now are you a top or bottom,” Icarus asked as he smiled and added, “with a cock like this you would be a good top” While weighing Hercules’s cock in his hand and the heavy nuts below it.

“T-top? B-bottom?” Hercules asked flushing as he felt his cock twitched in Icarus’s hand while his cheeks burned even more.

“Yes do you prefer to do the fucking or be fucked I mean this is a nice tight ass,” Icarus said moving to kneel behind the flustered teen and spread his cheeks to show off the whole “Heck it almost looks Virgin”

“I-Icarus.” Whined Hercules as his hole twitched and winked at him. “I-I’ve never done anything like this before!” he said as his blush moved further down his body.

Surprised Icarus stood up and yelled “VIRGIN in the house” causing everyone to start cheering as men lined up and a woman said “Well deary if you are a virgin you get three men for free but you have to do it on the stage, you will, of course, get a cut of the money.”

Hercules was honestly surprised by this, as he had never been this welcomed before. “Really?” he asked even if he didn’t know what to do or what was going on. “So I just pick three?” 

“Of course Dearie or you could pick two and have your friend join you on stage,” the Matron said as she let the lad decide.

Hercules nodded, “What do you say Icarus wanna join me on stage?” he asked his new friend as he looked over the line of men and woman.

“Sure Herc, maybe if you are popular enough you can get a job here,” Icarus said with a laugh that made his now hard 6-inch cock bounce up and down.

Hercules chuckled as he turned his attention towards the lines, humming as he looked over the males, he came to a stop when he spotted two of them. One of them was a male who is tall and muscular. He has long black hair, tied in a thick ponytail, which dangles down his back to his shoulder blades and longish thick sideburns. He has small dark eyes, a rather handsome yet rough face, with a roguelike smile on his face. Dangling between his legs was a 3 thick 9-inch cock and a pair of balls the size of oranges.

The second one much like the first is a male who is tall standing at even height with the first one. Unlike the first one, he has short strawberry-blond hair and bright blue eyes. No sideburns but he did have a goatee. His smile was more along the lines of a charming noble or even a royal, he winked at Hercules making the teen blush darkly, and between his legs was an equally thick 6 inches, balls the size of fully grown apples. 

“T-Those two I want those two.” He said pointing at the two of them who smirked and high fived. 

“Then boys Introduce yourselves while I get the Stage ready,” the Matron said rushing off as Icarus hugged and smiled his hard cock poking Herc’s hip.

The black haired one chuckled. “You're in for a treat boys,” he said his voice low and smooth sending chills up Hercules and Icarus’s spin. “I am Kallos.” Purred the dark haired one. 

“And I am his twin brother, Kallis.” Smiled the strawberry blond his voice sounding much like wind chimes and was pleasing to the ear. 

“H-Hercules.” Stuttered the bronze-skinned male. “A-a-and this is Icarus.”

“Hey you two have nice cocks and asses are you tops or bottoms,” Icarus asked smiling and weighing their cocks in his hands.

“I am a top.” Smirked Kallos as his cock gave a small twitch as he looked at both Icarus and Hercules’s asses. “My brother here is a switch with a bottom preference.” 

Hercules could not believe what was happening as the group was pushed on stage and everyone around them cheered and called for them to tease the Virgin.

Icarus smiled and leaned up to kiss Herc while grinding his hard cock into the soft one of the tan lad.

Kallos and Kallis smirked moving to the sides of Hercules, Kallos on his right kissing and biting at his neck, grinding his cock against his side, one hand coming down to slap the boys jiggling bouncing ass.

Kallis licked nipped and sucked at his neck, his hands exploring Hercules’s body, one hand roaming along his chest stopping at his nipple giving it a pinch and a twist, while his other hand groped and pinched his ass feeling his fingers sink into the round soft jiggling cheek.

Moaning into the kiss Herc felt his cock grow hard as he rocked between the other three males. Hands ran over his tan body tracing his growing muscles and seeking out each spot that left him breathless and weak kneed.

Kallos purred running his teeth along Herc’s neck tongue lapping at the tan skin to taste him, hands groped and pinched the muscle on his body while both he and Kallis pulled his ass cheeks apart both pushing their pointer finger into his tight passage and swirled them around pumping them in and out. 

Kallis licked down Herc’s chest swirling his tongue around his nipple while his free hand pinched the other one, he hummed and closed his mouth around it sucking on it. 

Icarus having broke the kiss sunk to his knees as the crowd cheered and chanted, slowly sliding Hercules’s aching tan cock into his mouth humming and bobbing his head up and down it.

As a virgin Herc was unable to handle the pleasure so he was quickly reduced to a moaning mess as the three males worked his body over, his nipple being sucked, a mouth on his neck, his virgin hole being stretched and his virgin cock in a throat it was too much so with a groan he unloaded down Icarus’s throat, his cock pulsing with each shot of cum.

Kallis hummed around the nipple, flicking the now erect bud with his tongue, pulling back to switch over to the other one biting it lightly tugging on it with his teeth. 

Kallos hummed as he and Kallis locked eyes and when Kallis returned to the previous nipple Kallos took his place, the twins lapped and sucked on his nipples with gusto. The twins pulled their fingers apart inside of Herc’s hole letting open up enough for them both to push a second finger into his ass making it four in total.

Icarus gulped down the thick load of cum moaning as it poured into his stomach causing a slight swell in his flat midsection.

Herc panted as Icarus pulled off his cock and he moaned when he felt something gush from his nipples, into the twins sucking mouths.

Kallos and Kallis felt their eyes widen, as their mouths were suddenly filled with a form of liquid, not just any liquid but an oh so sweet tasting ambrosia, almost greedily the two began gulping it down, sucking and nursing from his nipples with ease.

Their fingers pumped in and out of his ass, pushing apart to double scissor his hole as they rub a finger along the rim of his ass and slipped it in now making six fingers total stretching open his hole even more.

“Oh fuck look at this guy we sure he is a virgin he is so slutty” “Fuck Him” “Fill his hole up” “I bet it could take all three cocks” “Yeah look at it getting stretched out” were heard from the crowd as they drank and cheered some busy jacking off.

Kallos pulled off Herc’s nipple letting the crowd see small droplets of the ambrosia drip from it. “Hm, now those sound like some good ideas wouldn’t you agree brother dear?” Kallos purred licking up the rivers of nectar as the flowed down Herc’s chest.

Kallis nodded pulling back licking the nipple clean. “Ooh, now that sounds like an absolutely amazing idea brother! He’s so stretched out he could take all three easily.” He giggled. “It would make for one amazing first time.”

Herc gave a weak moan feeling a little lightheaded as he pushed back on the fingers stirring up his hole. “I think we should be gentle maybe two while one of us takes his cock or his mouth” Icarus said in a low voice as he moved up next to Kallos and licked some of the nectar off of his cheek moaning at the taste.

“Oh the little one is right brother.” said Kallis as he massaged the underhead of Herc’s cock. “So how about you pop his cherry, the little one gets his mouth and i take his cock for a ride?”

Kallos hummed stirring his fingers around inside of Herc. “Sounds like a plan to me brother, what do you think sexy?” Purred the dark haired man as he kissed Herc’s cheek. “Want me to pop that cherry of yours~?” 

“Please” came the reply of Herc’s panting lust filled voice his eyes blown wide with lust as he wiggled between the three more experienced males surrounding him.

Kallos and Kallis smirked as they pulled away from Herc, their cocks now standing at full attention. Kallos’s cock had gained two extra inches putting him at 12 inches long, whereas Kallis was now 9 inches long.

“Little one.” Said Kallis. “Help us get him on to his back.” He said looking at Icarus. “Then the real fun can start.”

Icarus helped the unsteady Herc lay on his back his aching hard cock sticking up and legs spread showing his twitching gaping hole. “There we go buddy you ready?” Icarus asked getting a nod in return.

Kallos moved between Herc’s legs seeing his perfectly stretched hole he smirked. Pushing his face between his cheeks he pressed his lips against his hole thrusting his tongue into his hole.

Kallis crawled on top of Herc making it so his cock was in his face and his face was at Herc’s cock taking it into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down.

Herc moaned as he was tongue fucked and opened his mouth to allow Kallis’s cock to enter it filling it with the salty taste of cock for the first time. Icarus leaned down at Kallis’s ass and spread the cheeks with a smirk before diving in and eating the hole with gusto.

Kallis arched his back howling feeling Icarus’s eat him out, he shivered taking more and more of Herc’s cock into his mouth slowly letting the head of his cock into his throat humming around it. 

Herc was in heaven and he did not know how much more he could take before he broke. Moans spilled from the demigod’s mouth as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth.

Kallos hummed pushing his tongue in deeper and deeper letting it rub and grind against his insides lapping at Herc’s inner walls. His hands groped and slapped his ass cheeks. His humming caused his tongue to vibrate inside of Hercs ass.

Kallis easily took Hercs cock into his throat humming around the thick member, pulling back his tongue teased the underside just below the head of the cock coaxing more pre from the tan teens cock.

Groaning and straining Herc could not hold back and had his second orgasm down Kallis’s throat with a loud reverberating moan around his cock. Icarus smirked pulling back from the now prepped hole and smacking Kallis on the ass.

Kallis purred his ass jiggling from the hit. “Alright big boy.” He said turning to grind his ass against Hercs cock. “It’s almost time, your about to have so much fun.” 

Kallos pulled his tongue from Hercs ass pressing the head of his cock against his dripping wet hole. “One...Two...Three!” At the same time the two brothers moved, Kallos pushing in sheathing himself inside of Herc while Kallis pushed himself down taking every inch of Hercs cock into his ass.

Icarus smirked quickly feeding the dazed teen his cock with a moan as it sunk into the hot mouth.

“D-Damn~ Now this is a Grad A ass!” Kallos groaned as he gripped Herc’s ass cheeks digging his nails into his skin. “So.Fucking.Tight!” He punctured each word with a thrust balls slapping against his cheeks. 

“A-And his c-cock! Oh Aaaah~ N-naaa.” Moaned Kallis while he bounced up and down on Herc’s cock rolling his hips each time he came down. “Fuck so good~ his cock is amazing!” he arched reaching down to pump his leaking cock.

Icarus moaned as he fucked Herc’s face, his nuts covering Herc’s nose and filling it with their musky scent.

The matron watched and decided yes the boy had to work for her he was way to popular not to.

Kallos and Kallis worked together, when Kallos pushed in Kallis pulled off and via versa the two were double teaming Herc thrusting into his ass while the other bounced on his cock squeezing and constricting it.

Kallis then smirked lifting his feet up so he fell all the way down on Hercs cock letting him ride the boys bucking hips, while he used his toes to pinch and tease his nipples. 

The crowd cheered loudly as the show reached its climatic end.

Herc groaned his mouth sucking hard and his cock pulsing as it released his third orgasm deep in Kallis, his hole squeezing around Kallos. Icarus moaned as he shot his load into Herc’s mouth before falling back panting.

Kallos and Kallis howled in harmony, the two came as one. Kallis spraying his warm thick load of cum all over Hercs chest pecs and face.

Kallos groaned lowly thrusting in as he came hard, flooding Hercs ass with his hot thick cum, thick warm cum filling the tan teen with some of it spilling out and rolling down the crack of Hercs ass making a small puddle on the floor.

All four males laid panting in bliss on the stage as the Matron pulled the curtain shut and said, “When you two catch your breath come talk to me about a permanent job here”


End file.
